


陪你长大

by jiang1



Category: Original Work
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-02-16 07:48:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21504379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jiang1/pseuds/jiang1
Summary: 英雄联盟背景，人物无原型勿延伸
Kudos: 18





	陪你长大

**Author's Note:**

> 英雄联盟背景，人物无原型勿延伸

斗虾直播平台英雄联盟分区又到了一月一度的流量巅峰，稍微有点经验的专职主播都会避开月末这几天给自己放个假。

——到了职业选手给自己补直播时长的时候又到了。

何苦跟自己过不去去跟职业选手争高下呢，一没人家那人气，二没人家那操作，别丢人现眼了。

补作业的小选手之一宋淮扬比别人补的方式更酷一点，他每次攒两个月的时长一股脑把粉丝榨干。

月末补完这个月接着月初直接把下个月解决了，然后两个月不见人影。

PF给选手签的直播时长不算长，主要是他们队里有成绩不缺那点直播的签约费，因此只给每个人一个月五十个小时的任务，队里照顾未成年作息，更是跟平台把时长压到了三十五小时。

钟宁就是唯一曾经享受过这种签约优待的一队选手，就连宋淮扬也是到了成年以后才签约费，只能干眼红着二队几个未成年比自己少十五小时。

宋淮扬快两个月没登录自己的直播，账号长草都快把粉丝等成望夫石了。

他们队里的几个直播都是为了凑时长，完全不在意流量，大白天也开，凌晨三四点也偶尔挂着，总之大家为了应付任务无所不用其极。

一般不是正常训练时候大家直播理应去单间直播，可以开摄像头，集训间因为要注意保护队友的训练，不方便长时间开着摄像头。

林覃觉得他养的金主个个都是问题少年，别的队争着用单间，他们队单间都落灰了也没个人去一次。

所以为了战队流量，战队（林覃单方面）给了个不成规定的排班，每个月必须有两个人直播在单间开摄像头。

这个月轮到了宋淮扬和周一尧。

宋淮扬坐在电脑桌前带好耳机，不情不愿的罢弄了几下摄像头，开了。

【啊啊啊啊啊啊是扬扬吗是扬扬吗是扬扬吗是扬扬吗告诉我这是真的吗】

【姐妹们准备好了战斗五十小时了吗这是一场赢战】

【各位放心Never的官方录屏组已就绪】

【官录姐姐辛苦了给官录姐姐送花】

【扬扬你知道你成年了有很多事可以做了姐姐可以】

【前面的，头孢来了，张嘴。】

【哈哈哈哈哈哈扬扬是不是不知道二月只有二十八天】

【等等……今天是不是26号了？那岂不是接下来日均二十小时，而且今天已经没有二十小时给宋淮扬选手直播了】

宋淮扬看了一眼弹幕反手封了几个发黄色暗示的账号，看着铺天盖地而来的“扬扬是不是不知道二月只有二十八天”突然皱起了眉头，低低的骂了句操。

现在是二月二十六号中午十二点十分，距离这个月结束还有……六十小时。

这意味着他这三天加起来一共只有不到十小时的休息时间，包括吃饭睡觉。

他烦躁的从口袋摸出烟来，习惯性的叼在嘴里咬着，烟蒂都快被嚼碎了也没敢点着。陈预为了给他戒烟的事天天搜他裤兜，他去洗手间陈预跟着就去检查有没有烟味，就差在基地装个烟雾报警器了。

——要不是秦家明这位对事后烟爱的深沉的选手拦着，大概陈预真的就装上了。

抽烟对长期的操作反应有影响他其实清楚的很，只不过在小网吧里吸了几年的二手烟，自己也抽了五六年，哪来的说戒就戒。

有次实在忍不住了半夜躲在阳台抽了半根，把尸体藏在花盆底下，结果第二天陈预捏着烟盒问他，少那根呢？

宋淮扬人都傻了，他以为陈预把他烟全都没收了，剩这半包藏在衣柜后面的他不知道。

结果陈预就是不说自己早就知道他哪些地方藏着掖着，等着哪天自己往圈套里钻。

他想着反正自己“毁尸灭迹”他一时半会也没什么证据，轻飘飘的来了句，“没抽，这半包本来就是留着闻闻味儿了，你数错了。”

陈预当时什么话也没说就点了点头，宋淮扬以为自己蒙混过关了，等人走了立刻冲到阳台搬起花盆准备处理掉半截烟蒂，拿着跟烫手一般挖了个土坑准备埋进去。

后来他一直觉得是他手速不够快，所以才被折而复返的陈预抓到，再或许陈预本来就是在演他。

人赃并获，宋淮扬没话说，索性梗着脖子跟人犟，“要打要骂随便，我答应的事儿我没做到是我不对，没理。”

逞英雄大多数是最上说说，实际上宋淮扬心里怂透了，在陈预拉着他往二楼走的时候心里就有种不祥的预感，从三楼往下走到一半，他抓着栏杆腿开始打颤，瞪着陈预一脸警惕，“你想做什么！”

陈预也不跟他兜圈子，指着二楼青训区的玻璃门，“你站那儿把‘我错了，我以后绝对不吸烟’这句话说一百遍这事儿就算揭过。”

宋淮扬瞪大了眼睛不相信这话陈预真的敢说出口，以前他一些零零碎碎的事儿犯在陈预手上不服管的时候，大多数时候被威胁“再不听话就在青训区门口教训你”，宋淮扬只当他是说说，从没当真，毕竟自己怎么说是一队的队长

——门面队长也是队长。

陈预像是没看到他惊讶的神色一样，推了推他的身子催促他，“青训生不能抽烟的规定，来了一队就忘干净了？”

其实他在青训里混着的时候一根也没少抽，有其他的烟瘾少年也一样背地里偷着吸烟，只要不闹到明面上来，经理也是不会处罚的，一队几个选手更没空管这种琐事。

他扒着栏杆一动不动，脚下生了钉子就是不肯再往楼下挪一个台阶。

陈预没那么多耐心跟他耗着，拎起他胳膊按在楼梯上就是几巴掌带着风落在身后。

宋淮扬太好面子了，竟一声没吭挨了这几巴掌。因为是在室外，随时会有人过来，动作大了楼下拐角的青训生只要稍微往上面看一眼就能看见他在楼梯上挨打。

身后的巴掌停了，他才猛地挣脱开陈预的牵制，咬着牙跟他说，“我/操/你大爷！你敢在外面动手！”

陈预不理会他那暴脾气，伸手推了他一把重新按在栏杆上，为了防止他掉下去用手抓着身后的裤腰位置，宋淮扬半截身子顶在外边，栏杆硌在小腹上难受的紧，他根本没力气反抗比他高比他壮的这个男人，每次都是吃亏在打不过。

宋淮扬懊恼透了，只能硬咬着牙承受来自陈预那只大手的疼痛，那只平时会半握着虚搭在鼠标上操作迅速的手，游戏里在他承伤到达极限的时候迅速给他治疗，敌方的大招来不及躲得时候迅速移动到前面给他抗伤，扔了技能把兵线拖残废以后等着他收完人头回来吃经济，那双时时刻刻护着他的双手

——游戏外，正在一下狠过一下的往他屁股上落巴掌。

陈预什么话也不说，除了开始时十分冷淡的扔了一句，“你什么时候愿意下去了，我什么时候停。”而后就真的像个机器一样开始一言不发的打人。

隔着厚厚的裤子其实也没多疼，巴掌落在身上发出闷闷的声响，他背对着青训区，明明看不见里面坐着的二十几个少年，但就是觉得有那么多双眼睛长在自己身上了。

宋淮扬羞到脸颊爆红，一时竟也分不出来到底是在这里挨打更丢人还是下去站在玻璃门外认错一百遍更丢人。

几十下打下去陈预手掌通红一片，再继续下去一会回去训练都要握不住鼠标了，他抬手看了一眼自己的手，拽着宋淮扬的裤腰把人揪过来，最后问了一遍，“你去不去。”

宋淮扬直觉这句问话不是什么好话，但丢人的事他坚决不干，一边摇头一边偷偷拿手背蹭着被打过的地方，觉出又肿又涨的感觉，虽然不似以前挨过的打那么疼，但总归是突突的跳着，麻麻的痛提醒着他挨过打。

陈预应了声好，说我就多余给你这机会。

宋淮扬眼睁睁看着陈预伸手扣上自己的皮带扣，他慌的不行，唯一一次被这东西抽过的经历还历历在目，他哭着满地打滚，一个周都没敢往椅子上坐。

他按着陈预的手，脸上的表情从刚刚的无所谓变成了乞求，“哥……”

他们在一起以后，宋淮扬甚少叫他哥了，都是陈预来陈预去直呼大名，说是为了建立平等关系，叫哥显得我地位低一截，况且我是队长你不叫我队长就算了还指望我喊你哥，做梦。

陈预抬眼看他，往楼下递了个眼神。

宋淮扬丧气的低着头，觉得心里有些酸酸的，但是对上陈预坚定的目光，知道自己今天没有别的路能选，只好抬脚迈出这一步，往楼下青训区走。

最后站在玻璃门前的时候，最外边的一个小男生还贴心的开门出来，恭敬地喊了声，“队长好，队长下来有什么事吗？”

宋淮扬硬着头皮跟他说没事，然后嘱咐你们回去好好训练！一会任何事任何声音都不许开门出来！

陈预就在楼梯口倚着栏杆看他。

宋淮扬吸了口气背对着玻璃门站着，小声开口，“我错了，我以后绝对不吸烟了。”

陈预拿两指敲了敲栏杆，“转过去，对着青训生，还有——大点声，我听不见。”

宋淮扬当即炸毛，指着陈预破口大骂，“你他妈是人吗！”然后被陈预一个狠厉的眼神瞪回去了，那是从东窗事发以后他第一次脸上有了这种神情，瞪的宋淮扬一哆嗦，他知道陈预真的生气了。

转身后的宋淮扬看得到每一个青训生的脸，那都是平日里会在他偶尔来二楼转转解闷的时候喊他队长的小朋友，会绕着他身边问某某次比赛哪个英雄操作怎么打的，再某某次直播哪个英雄为什么带那样的出装，或者就是单纯的夸一下队长好厉害是我的偶像。

宋淮扬从耳朵一直红到脖子，他现在真的想抽昨晚的自己一巴掌，怎么就忍不住抽那半根烟呢。

再开口的声音比刚刚大了一些，但依然是唯唯诺诺的含在喉咙里，陈预就在身后呵斥，“大点声！”

一句认错跟着一句吼，终于在反反复复十几次以后，陈预的声音才停下来。只有宋淮扬一个人在大声的重复着认错的话。

隔着玻璃门，里面的少年们就算带着耳机听不到他们队长究竟在说什么，但几十遍过后就算是瞎了也能猜的到门外发生了什么。一个个用好奇的眼神偶尔瞧几眼之外谁也不敢去看队长的热闹啊。

——何况，队长年纪小脾气大。

被几个少年看了几眼的宋淮扬突然低下了头来盯着鞋尖红了眼圈，再也抬不起头，嘴里认错的话确没有听下来。

“我错了，陈预你个王八蛋，我以后再也不吸烟了。”

“我错了，我以后……陈预，你放我回去吧我记住教训了。”

“这遍不算，再来。”陈预突然出声，“一个字也不准少。”

宋淮扬愣了一下，才知道他说的是刚刚自己没有说完整的话，心里突然觉得委屈起来。

自己的男朋友因为他偷偷抽了半根烟而已，一起床就来质问，明明不相信自己的说辞还假装相信了等回来抓像个跳梁小丑一样的自己。

要是关上门来就算是打一顿他也认了，反正以前也不是没被他打过屁股，这样揪到走廊上来逼着他在青训生面前把面子里子一点都不剩的扔在这儿，陈预……心太狠了。

他明明知道，自己其实被打也打过了，最后就剩下一点颜面还想留下来，他也不肯遂了自己的意。

想着这些，眼泪吧嗒吧嗒就掉在了地上，自暴自弃一样声音越来越大，呜咽声或者认错的声音通通往陈预耳朵里砸。

宋淮扬根本没数到底说了几次，只管闷着头又哭又叫，又十几遍过去他已经完全抑制不住自己的哭腔，眼泪也止不住，只能用胳膊挡在眼睛上，鼻子里酸酸的被堵住了就张着嘴巴呼吸，话也说不成完整的一句。

陈预就是这样，根本不用一兵一卒就能让宋淮扬丢盔弃甲，一败涂地。

最后宋淮扬也不知道是因为自己把一百句认错说足数了放他回去，还是因为陈预见不得他哭的太厉害才抱了抱他，总之就是他哭的没个人形的靠在陈预肩膀，被送上了楼还一直搂着他的脖子断断续续的哭着说，“哥不敢了，以后都不敢了，别再让我去二楼了。”

陈预亲亲他说好。

那以后宋淮扬就真的见着烟了也不太想抽，倒是揣在身上的烟陈预也不去管了，随他什么时候想拿出来闻一闻咬一咬都没事。

宋淮扬想着陈预快把烟蒂咬断了，手上的操作也开始辣眼睛，一个劲的往外送人头，幸亏上的是小号，还能糊弄一下队友说自己是真的菜，要是大号打成这个操作估计肯定要举报他消极比赛了。

他现在满脑子五十小时的直播该怎么糊弄过去，其实倒也不必如此拼命，完成不了大不了赔点钱就行，他又不是赔不起，只不过以后几个月大概会被战队盯着定时定点每天两小时直播。

宋淮扬闭眼想了想，这也太头疼了，不行一定要把五十个小时混出来，不就少睡几个小时吗以前在小网吧做代打又不是没熬过，三天三夜不睡觉的时候都有。

这样想着他心里舒坦了一点，表情也恢复了正常，开始跟粉丝互动，偶尔笑一笑就能收获上万块的礼物。

他机械的读着礼物榜单，一边冲镜头接着送秋波，没等粉丝反应过来他们的千年小冰山怎么突然开窍了，宋淮扬咧开嘴，连虎牙都露出来替他营业。

“直播间的姐姐们可替我兜着点啊，咱月末补时长这事儿别大肆宣传啊，嗨……哥哥们都多多少少攒了些时长了呗他们不用一次补五十。”

“什么？你们要出去乱说？唉……我本来还打算下个月多直播一会给你们当福利，既然不要那就算了吧”

“开玩笑的开玩笑，你们悄悄让我补完五十小时，下个月我多加十小时。”  
  
“洗头？洗头是不可能洗头的，不想看我关摄像头了啊。”

宋淮扬心里叹了口气，一百年了，他的粉丝怎么还记着他没洗头的事儿，他现在明明每天都有洗了，一周不洗头的事为什么还是深深地刻在他这个冠军AD的身上。

那能怪他吗？陈预打的他一周不敢碰水，他一个男生难道还要矫情到特意去洗头吗？

所以，都怪他妈的林覃，好好的为什么要发个微博说这个事。

都怪林覃。

林覃好好一个经理，为战队呕心沥血，为队员鞠躬尽瘁。莫名其妙背的锅实在是太多了，不差这一个。

不知道自己身上的锅又多了一个的中国好经理正在挨着个给队员点外卖，队里的大爷们都不好伺候，陈预不吃多油的多盐的，周一尧一星半点的辣椒也见不得，秦家明爱吃甜食少不得餐后甜点，钟宁就更不必说了，阿姨放假的时候钟宁吃什么简直就是地狱问题。

唯一一个正常能吃东西的宋淮扬最近长身体吃的格外多，林覃挑着捡着每顿都给搭配的营养均衡，饭量又多，几乎是其他几个队员的两倍。

宋淮扬刚被陈预捡回基地那会，整个人都是小心翼翼的，吃饭的时候小小一个人跟在陈预身后，陈预坐他就坐，陈预吃完放筷子他也立刻把筷子放下绝不多吃一口。

林覃只当他是吃饱了，没想到他拘谨着自己，生怕哪里做得不合规矩再被送走，一个多月以后还是一副骨瘦如柴的样子，他怕孩子身上有什么病带着去体检，报告一出来通篇的缺这个缺那个，典型一个长期营养不良。

医生扶着老花镜对林覃一阵骂，“十五六岁的孩子正是长身体的时候！你们这些做家长的怎么回事，饿着孩子回头来那是一辈子的事！”

林覃连连应下来，嘴里一直谢着医生，心里却一个劲儿嘀咕，他妈的他才研究生刚毕业哪来的这么大的孩子。然后转头就请了一个营养师到队里来，定期规划队员的三餐。

陈预看了报告扬手就要打，林覃眼疾手快的拦下来，把宋淮扬护在身后不让他动手，宋淮扬也只到林覃肩膀的位置被挡的严严实实的缩着身子，其实眼圈里已经蓄了一包的眼泪但是不敢往下掉。

林覃握着他的肩膀问，“跟哥哥说，为什么平时吃的那么少。”

宋淮扬抖着肩膀说不出话来，只一遍一遍的重复，“能不能别送我走……”

林覃点点头，拍着胸脯保证，“你天赋这么高，是要留下来给你陈预哥当AD的，他可求着你等你长大呢。”

宋淮扬眨眨眼睛睫毛上抖着亮晶晶的水珠低低地抽了抽鼻子，“以前在网吧，老板招了很多像我一样的代打，他们都是偶尔玩玩，我……我是全天都在，吃的多了就会被、被扣工资，一直这样就会被赶走。”

陈预揽着他的肩膀，轻轻擦掉了挂在脸上的泪珠，任由小朋友趴在自己的胸口嚎啕大哭，就像是一根细细的金属丝在心尖儿上来回拉扯，不剧烈，但是又不可忽略的心酸。

这两年里林覃照顾的好，也亏了陈预多少次用巴掌逼着人按时吃饭，营养不良的症状早就没了踪影，身高也窜了起来，眼见着已经是个快一米八的少年了，当年浑身的卑微都已经变成了飞扬跋扈的冠军AD的模样。

只不过宋淮扬依然不挑食，送什么吃什么。林覃回忆起两年多之前的宋淮扬，摇着头笑了笑敲敲门，见门内没人应就直接推门进去，把外卖盒子放在他桌子上示意他记得吃饭。

宋淮扬点点头表示知道了。等人走了他趁一局游戏结束，拆了最上边的一个盒子随便扒拉了两口吃的垫垫肚子，一共不到五分钟的时间扫完了两个菜，下面几层里大概还有荤素搭配的其他东西，他实在是懒得再拆了，他已经直播了三十八个小时。

昨天夜里陈预睡的时候他装模作样的也回房间了，等确定人睡着了又偷偷溜出来直播，中午十点多他关了电脑回房间休息了两个多小时，十二点的时候起床洗漱正好遇到吃完饭回来的陈预，两个人不在一个房间里睡觉，完全营造了正常的作息。

这么过了两天，这会他真的想吐。还剩最后一天，今晚五十个小时就结束了。两天里加起来吃了一共不到一顿饭的食量，剩下的都打包起来半夜往楼下垃圾桶扔了。

为了演的逼真一点，他还把剩饭倒在一个袋子里，餐盒还有包装什么的都留在桌子上等阿姨来收。

晚上十一点多，一直在隔壁直播的周一尧过来敲敲门，倚在门边嘲笑他，“十一点了，你还没到时间？那我看你赔钱得了。”

宋淮扬头也不回打了个哈欠，“前辈放心！还有二十分钟，替战队省钱了。”

周一尧迈着轻松的步伐去了集训间找人告状。

集训间的几个基本都在昨天或者今天白天陆陆续续结束了直播，陈预单腿搭在桌子上，游手好闲的在刷微博。听见身后有人过来，头也不回跟人说，“结束了？吃夜宵吗我给你点。”

周一尧拍拍他的肩膀，“给我也点吗？”

陈预放下腿，一脸见了鬼的表情看他，“你居然不是最后一个，宋淮扬呢？”

“他说还有二十分钟，怪我咯，别废话，夜宵。”

陈预把手机扣在桌子上，“要吃让你金主爸爸给你点。”

周一尧耸耸肩，一脸无奈，“我给你来通风报信你居然这副嘴脸，没人性的东西。”

陈预不解的看他，周一尧继续说，“查查你家小朋友的直播记录？我估计他这几天一共睡不超过十个小时。”

一直神情魇魇的陈预立刻拧起了眉头，后知后觉的登了直播间的小号，点开了PF-Never的直播间。

周一尧只觉得训练室的温度蹭蹭的往上升，他离得陈预最近觉得自己都快被点着了，立刻后退了两步给人让路，看着被一脚踢开的电竞椅翻到在地上，仿佛自己再慢一点下场也会和这个椅子没两样。

宋淮扬正在跟粉丝告别说晚安下播，陈预踹门的声音还是被收进了麦克风里，成了这次直播最后的声音。

见着来人气势汹汹，宋淮扬不敢耽搁，蹭一下从电竞椅上站起来，结结巴巴地说，“陈、陈预哥……有什么事吗，我结束了。”

陈预沉着脸站在门口，胸口起伏的厉害，仿佛一个行走的充气机，他深呼吸了几下，反复跟自己强调要冷静但还是气的指尖发抖，他指着宋淮扬，声音冷硬，“去睡觉。”

宋淮扬脑子都是浑浑噩噩的，根本反应不过来陈预说的话，只张大了嘴巴发出疑问，“啊？”

陈预到底是没忍住，三步两步冲过来，拉着宋淮扬的手腕就往楼下拖。

宋淮扬被捏的手腕生疼，小跑才能跟上陈预的步伐，一直到自己被摔进柔软的大床上脑子才稍微转了转:他大约是知道了什么。

宋淮扬揉着手腕怯怯的看着他，又看了看四周的摆设，许久吭了一声，“这是你房间。”

陈预转头就走，留下冰冷冷的声音，“你给我睡觉，我再回来要是看到你醒着，你就别睡了直接起来挨打。”

宋淮扬闭上眼睛，发出长长一声感叹，真想躲起来不见人，但偏偏陈预发起脾气来他怕得要死，真是他妈的作孽。

想是这样想着，但是脑袋沾着枕头不到一分钟就睡着了。

他做了个不长不短但是零零碎碎的梦。

是他在网吧里一边带着耳机一边喷队友，“就你妈您这薇恩玩儿的，陈预来了也带不动还跟我抢位！再抢我adc位我让你这辈子都不想进峡谷！”

陈预在旁边一边看着屏幕一边用骨节分明的手指开了瓶水放在他桌子上，“嗓子哑了，喝点水再喷。”

他抓起瓶子咕咚咕咚喝了半瓶继续对着麦克风输出，甚至连谢谢都忘了说。

陈预倚在网吧前台问老板，那边那个孩子是是你们这里常驻？

画面一转又是另一个陈预，穿着整齐从车里下来，一把把在网吧外面吹着冷风等了两小时的宋淮扬拥进怀里，把他的围巾摘下来缠在自己脖子上然后不轻不重在他身后拍了两下，假装生气的问，“不是让你在屋里等着，出来这么久也不怕冻感冒！”

然后是在青训队里蓬头垢面的自己，三个月换一批青训生，他已经送走了六批了，只有他一直在角落里这个机位，他住着一队的宿舍，跟一队一起吃穿用。

陈预说，“等你成年，就签了你，我能不能做你职业生涯里唯一的辅助我不能保证，但我余下的所有时间，都只认你一个AD。”

甚至还有……凶神恶煞的拿着皮带要抽他的陈预，他哭着喊着去躲，这一躲，翻身掉到了地毯上，醒了。

陈预端着水杯开门进来，看见缩在地毯上的一团，伸手把他扶起来，“又掉地上了？睡觉还是这么不老实。”

宋淮扬乖巧的低头喝水，喝了半杯想起来梦里那瓶水，咽下最后一口，舔了舔嘴唇小声嗫嚅着，“梦见你打我，吓醒了。”

陈预挑眉，这会都过了快一整天了，有什么气都消得干干净净了，“挺有自知之明，知道要挨打了？”

宋淮扬心虚，也不敢反驳。陈预其实甚少跟他动真格，多数时候打他也就是听个声儿等他认错了就雷声大雨点小的拍几巴掌。

到现在为止挨过两顿痛打，一次是世界赛结束那次因为辱骂队友不尊重前辈，还有一次就是为了他不珍惜身体，常常不在饭点吃饭，半夜饿了又去厨房偷偷找吃的。

那次陈预拎着鸡毛掸子把他从走廊这头打到另一头，任凭他哭哑了嗓子哭干了眼泪，陈预都没心软，夏天的运动裤薄薄的一层，被冷汗浸湿了一片，最后宋淮扬躲在墙角无处可逃，只能被人一遍一遍提起来往屁股上往腿上抽，直到“咔嚓”一声木棍断裂了一截，陈预扔了工具又抬手往已经伤痕累累的身后盖巴掌。

打完了回房间脱下裤子偷偷看了一眼，有很多地方破了皮，还蹭上了一点血迹在衣服内里，用手按一按，都是硬硬的肿块。

他有一阵子到了饭点就条件反射的疼，吃着饭都觉得身后突突的跳，不管陈预在还是不在他都会乖乖吃饭睡觉训练，一直到三天前直播开始的时候。

睡了十几个小时，现在已经又到了晚上九点多了，陈预给他盛了碗粥又加了几个小菜，都是他喜欢吃的口味。

——平时他什么都吃，但总有时候会表现出对某道菜格外有兴趣，陈预都会一一记下来。

陈预把筷子放在他手里，“慢慢吃，吃完来单训间，昨天你用的那间。”然后就开门走了。

一顿饭他磨磨蹭蹭吃了一个小时以后才悄悄在门后拉开了一条缝，探了个头进去。

万万没想到陈预在直播，没开摄像头但是开了麦。

见人来了陈预把耳机拉下来挂在脖子上，用手指朝他勾了勾，“嗯？过来。”

宋淮扬闭着眼睛也知道过去就会被打，还是咬咬牙一步一步往陈预身边蹭。陈预没等他过来就问他，“知道错了吗。”

他点点头钉在原地，还用口型央求他把直播关了，结果陈预非凡没理他还跟粉丝互动，语气甚是温柔，“哦，没事，就是教训个不听话的小朋友。”

宋淮扬低着头又往前蹭了两步，陈预又问他道，“认罚吗。”他羞的都快要爆炸了，这是第一次陈预打他之前还轻声细语的问他错没错认不认罚，从前都是直接上手就打。

幸亏粉丝不知道这边是谁，否则一会他可以直接从基地顶楼跳下去了。他这样想着鼓着腮帮子吐了口气儿，快速走到了陈预跟前准备直接上手拔了电源，就算多挨顿打他也认了。结果到了电脑跟前儿了才发现，陈预直播的账号是自己的。

宋淮扬:“？？？”我他妈把密码设成123456不是为了让你登我的账号的！

他刚刚还打定主意，只要自己不出声就没人知道来的人是谁，现在还瞒个屁！几百万人都知道了！

陈预像是没看见他羞的红透的脸颊一样，手上操作不停，跟他说，“站会儿，我打完这把。”

语气很平淡，宋淮扬一时都以为他就只是正常和自己说话，但其实他越是这样，可能一会自己的日子越不好混。

宋淮扬看着屏幕上炸裂的水晶，不自觉的后退了两步，怯怯的看着陈预，试探着开口，“能不能……把直播关了，哥哥。”

“哥哥……”宋淮扬又强调了一遍称呼。

空气安静，宋淮扬特别害怕陈预开口说就让几百万粉丝听听你这五十个小时以后要受什么样的惩罚最后会哭成什么样，陈预干的出来，他太清楚了。

他去拉拉陈预的衣角，眼看着眼圈几乎要红了，拽着衣料轻轻摆了摆，小声哼了句，“求求哥，关了吧。”

陈预弯腰握着鼠标点了几下退出了直播间，才听见宋淮扬长长的松了一口气，心里忍不住笑，里子都要掉光了，还记着这点面子。

宋淮扬耷拉着脑袋看拖鞋，陈预就低头看他的头顶，印象里他甚少这么乖巧，有时候犯了错也是一脸倔强，总要横着脖子跟他吵上几句才肯乖乖认错，要么就是被打到服软。

陈预伸手摸摸他的脑袋，“白天我请假出去了，知道我干了什么吗？”

宋淮扬不解，摇摇头。陈预指了指电脑桌的抽屉，“过去看看。”

拉开抽屉的时候，宋淮扬人又僵住了，黑色泛着暗光的一把戒尺静静的躺在抽屉里，看起来厚重又结实。

“拿给我。”陈预在身后命令道。

沉甸甸的黑檀木在手里握着，冰凉的触感却让他手心蒙上薄薄的一层汗，那戒尺足有两公分厚，要是打在身上……宋淮扬不敢想。

陈预接过戒尺点了点桌子，“趴这儿。”

今天陈预整个人都不对劲，从进门的时候宋淮扬就感觉到了，跟平时那个一言不发就知道打人的陈预不一样，从前也不会要他乖乖趴着按一个姿势主动挨打，都是他一边躲一边被抓回来被迫接受。

人没动，他实在是做不到主动趴下把屁股撅起来挨打，这简直跟杀了他一样，还不如直接杀了他。

陈预就耐心的重复一遍，“趴这儿，”还加了另外一句，“不然我开直播了。”

宋淮扬沮丧，他上辈子肯定欠陈预点什么，不然为什么被拿的死死地。他把胳膊垫在桌子上，整个脑袋都埋进去，他的腿已经很长了，比电脑桌还要高上几分，所以根本不用压腰撅屁股的动作，只要趴下来就把臀部送到陈预手里。

但是一只大手还是在他腰部用力往下压了压，强迫他做成了一个塌腰耸臀的姿势，然后硬质的戒尺贴了上来。

“啪！”陈预抬起手一点没有犹豫，落下去就是重重的一声，宋淮扬腿跟着抖了抖，小声地哼了一声。

陈预伸手摸了摸他的睡裤，碍事，于是一把扯了个干净，连内裤都扒掉了，齐齐的落在脚踝处，堆叠在拖鞋上。

猛然感觉到身后凉飕飕的冷风，宋淮扬伸手就往身后挡，被一巴掌拍开，还收到了来自恶魔的警告，“你敢伸过来就给你手也打肿，明天肿着手心训练！”

宋淮扬呜呜咽咽的表示知道了，不情不愿的把胳膊重新垫在脑袋下面，开始故作乖巧的认错，“我知道错了，你……你轻一点打哦。”

陈预说行，轻点。

他按着小男朋友的腰，毫不留情的开始了连续的责打。两指宽的接触面积从臀峰一直交叠着向下，横贯在两瓣臀肉中间，一下一下把雪白的皮肤抽成粉红色，随着肿痕浮起来，再变成更深一层的颜色。

这样冰冷的击打直接落在皮肤上，没有半点缓冲，只十几下而已宋淮扬就挪着脚步往旁边去躲，恨不能直接摆脱压在自己腰上的大手。

但是怎么可能如他愿，不管脚下怎么动，腰都被握在男人的掌控中，屁股也躲不开打人的工具，只能被迫去迎接每一下力道很凶的击打。

等整个臀面都被照顾到了，成了一片均匀的红色以后，陈预开始专心的只往臀峰上落，两三下一来回，都重复在窄窄的那一块肉上。

宋淮扬向来知道陈预手劲儿大，但是他到底是低估了这方黑檀木的力道，他想着能躲得过陈预的皮带就已经是很好的了，但他没想到这把木尺竟如此难挨。

陈预重新把他按回原地的时候他就已经开始呜呜咽咽的从喉咙里溢出来不轻不重的哭声，正好能不被身后的啪啪声掩盖，传进陈预的耳朵里。

他跳着脚扑腾小腿，试图缓解集中在一个地方的疼，刚刚的乖巧劲儿消失的无影无踪，又开始满嘴都是不着四六的话，“陈预！我都认错了你还打！”

紧跟着两下更重的戒尺落在靠近大腿一点的肉上，疼得宋淮扬仰起头来叫了一声，等把气儿喘匀了就骂人，“你是不是法西斯啊啊啊啊啊我要被你打死了！”

陈预被他吵得头疼，叹了口气:果然刚刚都是装的，现在才算是宋淮扬。

“你再大点声，整个基地都听见了！叫！你继续叫！”陈预说一句就落一尺，打在已经被照顾的十分周全的臀峰上。

宋淮扬果然闭了嘴，不再吵吵嚷嚷的叫唤，但是颤抖的哭声却没有终止。眼眶不断有泪水砸在桌面上，晕开一小摊水。

没了他的哭闹陈预手上动作更快了，照着一个位置狠狠的十下砸下去。  
  
皮肉跟着来回叠加的疼痛开始迅速肿胀，十下而已就让一道三指宽的肿痕突兀的亘在臀峰上，颜色比周围的红更浓郁更鲜艳，招摇的像粉玫瑰园中独独盛开的一支红玫瑰。

几乎是戒尺停下来的同时，宋淮扬脱力一般的跪软下去，腿直直的往地上跌坐，嘴里却是一声也喊不出来，只有大口大口的呼吸，还有留了满脸的泪水，鼻涕不停的往外流，被主人抽抽搭搭的往回吸。

陈预松开手，由着他跪坐在地毯上，回身抽了几张纸巾递给他，宋淮扬只顾着哭根本看不清水帘外的情景，陈预只得蹲下身子来给他擦了擦糊了一脸的水痕和鼻涕。

结果还没擦完，被人一巴掌拍开手，“要你装什么好人！你就会打我！”

话刚出口的时候宋淮扬就已经后悔了，咬着嘴唇谨慎的观察陈预的表情，委委屈屈的吸着鼻子，不敢弄出太大的声音来。

陈预倒是没在意他的话，把纸巾团成团扔进垃圾桶，回来弯腰把手递给宋淮扬，“起来。”

宋淮扬拼命摇头，跪起来膝行向后，两只手覆着身后的位置不停的揉着，想缓一缓痛。

哪只陈预根本不给他这个机会，扯着胳膊就把人拽起来，他坐在椅子上把宋淮扬拉到腿上，头重脚轻的姿势，现在连腿都使不上力气了，脚尖撑在地上，一个饱受摧残的臀部依然稳稳的落在陈预手里。

随着噼里啪啦的戒尺声音再响起来，宋淮扬哭声又大了几分，也顾不上求饶还是认错，反正他哪一次也没真正讨到饶恕，所以你就只剩下了遵从本心的骂人，翻来覆去不过也就是那几句，陈预本人也听腻了。

他连祖上十八代都已经是王八了，他本人就是王八羔子中的法西斯霸王王八。本来他交了个男朋友这个事已经够灭祖了，结果他教育男朋友还要连先祖都要出卖，真是对不起列祖列宗。

陈预想着祖宗，手上又重了几分，像是跟宋淮扬哭的声音应和一般，在遍布肿痕的屁股上再添了几分颜色，试图把臀峰上隆起的那一道孤零零的痕迹跟其他地方连成一片。

宋淮扬趴在陈预腿上难受得很，手不老实的去抓他的裤腿，捏着裤脚在手心里绞着，仿佛手里的面料就是陈预本人，只要再用上几分力就能把他扯碎。

就在宋淮扬差点哭断气的时候，陈预把戒尺放在桌子上，“吧嗒”一声落在宋淮扬耳朵里又像受了惊一样颤了下身子，就听陈预拍拍他的屁股叫他起来。

宋淮扬拿手背抹了把眼泪，带着浓重的鼻音说，“起不来了，疼死了。”中间还打了个哭嗝。

“那接着打，”陈预说着又伸手去够刚放下的戒尺，还没碰到桌子边儿，腿上忽然一轻，小人儿扑腾着站起身来，瞪着红红的眼睛朝他控诉。

宋淮扬想说话，刚一张嘴眼泪又扑簌簌的往下掉，只能抽抽搭搭的吸着鼻子往陈预身边蹭。

陈预给他擦了擦眼泪，“吃到教训了？”

宋淮扬忙不迭的点头，咬着下嘴唇拼命看陈预的眼睛，试图从那里找到一点心疼，结果陈预根本不看他，转着椅子坐会电脑桌前，把已经休眠的电脑重新打开。

现在看见这台电脑，宋淮扬心里已经条件反射的开始后退，被陈预拽着胳膊拉回来到跟前站着，大手覆上身后深红色浓郁的皮肤，轻轻给揉了几下安抚他。

这几下轻柔，就像是抚在兽最柔软的肚皮上，无论是家兽还是野兽通通都能把暴躁的脾气驱走，乖顺听话。

宋淮扬低着头去看陈预，听着他一字一句的教训，“你确实是没记性，打你就是为了长长记性，道理也不用跟你说，你心里明镜儿一样，什么事做错了也知道心虚，怕我揍你就别去干这些事，怎么非得哭着喊着才能学会，嗯？”

刚刚收好的眼泪又往外冒，一圈眼眶酸酸的难受，只顾着喊疼。

陈预又送了他一巴掌，“疼就给我记住。”

宋淮扬点点头，“记住了记住了，真的，”然后憋着嘴巴看依然冷着脸的陈预，“别打了好不好，好疼，那东西打人真的疼。”

陈预也应了，但是没等宋淮扬高兴的扑进他怀里，他站起来拎着他往电脑桌旁边去，面对墙站好，“站这儿，腿绷直了，”陈预踢了踢他的小腿，面无表情的说。

宋淮扬不可置信的回头看他，两年多没被罚站过了，他以为这种羞耻的惩罚不会再有了，他还是太低估了陈预。

他咬了咬嘴唇，小心翼翼的问了一句，“我能穿着裤子吗。”

陈预回他，“你说呢？”

“我开一局直播，什么时候打完你就站到什么时候，”然后拍了拍他的屁股，十分有威胁意味的在他耳边道，“你要是敢偷偷摸，刚刚的打重新来过，说话算话。”

陈预坐下来，点开账号登录，也没带耳机直接公放出来，游戏的声音在房间里回荡，落在宋淮扬耳朵里更加羞耻了，他以后还要怎么面对这个背景音乐，还有听音效判断陈预玩的大概是锤石这个英雄。

顶着一个红屁股就站在陈预的面前，皮肤几乎要把周围的空气都烫暖了，疼痛不断从身后穿过来，发酵的越久就更热辣充血。

他在心里默默的数着陈预的游戏音效。

0/2

他站了大概有十分钟了，腿上僵直没有力气，直想往地上摔。

0/5了，他想，陈预你玩什么玩，都0/5了还不投等什么呢。

陈预的确没有在认真玩游戏，男朋友光着下半身站在他面前，他如果能心无旁骛的给别的adc送血送治疗，那他大概是离成神不久了。

他不是没有注意到宋淮扬一直打颤的双腿，还有是不是扭过头来一脸委屈的看向自己的眼神，还有一直在身侧蹭着大腿外侧明明想下一秒就揉揉身后的伤，但是硬生生的停在半空中。

0/8了。

宋淮扬不干了，狠狠抹了一把刚刚又钻出来的眼泪，知道他在直播不敢哭出声音来，就直直的跪坐在地上，膝盖砸在地板上疼得厉害，呜咽的厉害，两只手身在身后垫着不让屁股着地，什么也不干，也不看陈预了，就自己坐着掉眼泪。

掉着掉着也不管身后的伤了，自虐一般直接坐到地毯上，屈起膝盖来双手抱住，脑袋也圈在其中，边哭边念叨。

“你他妈0/9了你给对面送家呢，你怎么这么菜啊，也就水晶勾不动是吧，能勾你就把水晶拖到对面家里爆炸算了，呜呜呜你怎么还没打完你都0/10了你知道吗你队友为什么这么神啊。”

大概是这个姿势实在坐不住，他又跪起来往陈预边上爬了几步，倒在他脚边靠着哭，鼻涕眼泪都往他裤子上抹，蹭脏了一块儿地方就换另一个地方。

“是不是队友脾气太好了你不想理我了啊陈预呜呜呜，你赶紧投了吧我好疼啊，你心疼心疼我啊……”说着说着大概是真的委屈了起来，也不管直播不直播了，趴在陈预腿上“哇”的一声开始哭。

陈预正好送完最后一个人头，家里蓝色的水晶爆开了，四散光彩，大大的Defeat出现在屏幕中间。

他吐了口气弯腰把人抱上来放在腿上，温柔的拍拍他的后背，细声细语的哄着，“不哭了不哭了，不该不理你的，我心疼了，行不行。”

不哄还好，哄了哭的更厉害，他觉得自己的肩膀都湿了一小片，趴在他的肩头的人因为哭到打嗝不停的耸着肩膀，仿佛有无数个罪行要向他控诉，“你是不是就仗着我喜欢你我离不开你你就这么打我！你知不知道……嗝、知不知道有多疼，你就会打人！”

陈预就安静的听着他说，一下一下抚着他的脊背给他顺气，等到他整个人都软下来趴在他怀里的时候，才把他的脑袋稍稍拨弄出来一点，亲了亲脸颊，咸的。

“哭完了？”陈预捏捏他腰上的软肉，“哭完了听我说说？”

宋淮扬闷头不说话，许久才用鼻子发出一个嗯来。

“你才十八岁，这么作贱身体可能睡一觉就恢复了，觉不出什么来，但是扬扬，我们打职业的，一脚踏进电竞的门的时候，半条命就已经交出去了，打的久的有能打七年八年，短一点的三四年就到头了，为什么？我们没有额外的身体可以搭进去了。”

“我比你早打三年，但我仍然希望我能陪你到最后一刻，哪怕我状态不如以前，我也相信我会比其他人很适合你，你呢？你仗着自己年轻挥霍精力，你有没有想过有一天你可能也会像那些被迫退役地选手一样，没有成绩，操作平平，就算你天赋高又怎么样，你的身体支撑的起你的天赋吗。”

宋淮扬甚少听到陈预这么认真的跟他讲这些事，他向来把队里哥哥们叮嘱的“注意身体”当成客套话左耳朵进右耳朵出，今天竟是第一次听陈预这么郑重的和他说些什么。

仔细想来，道理他也懂，只不过从没有人这么清晰的摆在他面前跟他说，关于职业，关于电竞。

他顺其自然就进了陈预的生活，没有考虑过职业理想和梦想，没有想过他在队里究竟是为了什么，他天赋很高，别人都这样说，那些荣誉他轻易就得到了，他也没有想过陈预从前那三年里是抱着什么样的心态过一场一场比赛。

“知道为什么战队里给一群十几二十岁的少年养着高额年薪的理疗师医疗队甚至还有营养师和心理辅导师，他们有的人一年只需要工作几次，他们只为我们服务，因为我们搭上的不止青春，还是半条命。”

陈预说着自己心里也有些酸，抱着宋淮扬的胳膊搂紧了一些，亲昵的蹭着他的发顶，“就算是能按照最优方案的作息和生活规律走完职业生涯，那也就只是把另外半条命留下了而已，你透支的是剩下那些要陪着我的时间，懂吗？”

“职业选手无伤无病退役地少之又少，但我希望岁月留给我的扬扬，是一个健康活泼的宋淮扬，是一个能拿世界冠军，也经得起我在床上折腾的宋淮扬，懂吗？”

宋淮扬正感动的一塌糊涂，就要抱着陈预表示自己以后绝对听话，被突然的黄腔打的措手不及，尴尬的红着脸，“知、知道了。”然后突然瞪大了眼睛，“你还直播呢！”

陈预突然笑出声来，“骗你呢，压根没开过，真开了直播你粉丝要联名告我家暴罪了，我还能安稳的坐在这里？”

——哪怕是残躯病体，那也要陪着你一直走到最后，希望你可以快快长大，也希望你永远不要长大。

因为岁月留给职业选手的，除了荣誉，更多的是遗憾，是不可追的回忆。

如果有一天，你不幸尝到了其中苦涩的那一味，那就只希望因为有我的陪伴能化开你即将经历的一切。

但更希望，你神坛不落，永远是捧起奖杯冲镜头露出虎牙的宋淮扬。

毕竟你是Never

——Never Fall.  



End file.
